Gryffindor vs Slytherin
by Teen-HP-Fan-12
Summary: Ben Knight, a Gryffindor, and Rouge Hawke, a Slytherin, have never gotten on. But they can't help but feel.. something. Rated T for later chapters and safety. Read and review would be appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so you know, be nice please. I do accept constructive criticism. Sorry about spelling, grammar etc… I'll try my best.**

**This story is set around 5 years after Harry and the gang defeat Voldemort.**

**I don't own Hogwarts, Quidditch or anything else written by the great JKR.**

The Hogwarts grounds were bathed with sunlight as a light breeze ruffled through the air. The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had recently returned to the school. The first years were staring in awe at the sight of the grounds and the castle. The seventh years were basking in the sunlight by the lake, knowing it would be their last autumn at Hogwarts.

Rouge watched everyone with a small smile on her face. She loved it at Hogwarts. The sight of the trees of the forest swaying in the breeze. The second and third years playing pranks on each other and some fifth years already preparing for the OWLs they would take in the summer.

Rouge sighed, thankful that her OWLs were over and her sixth year NEWTs could begin. Rouge Hawk was a sixth year Slytherin ready to take on what NEWTs had to offer. She had a couple of friends and was just happy with how her life was. Her OWL results had been good, a few E's, couple of A's and even an O in Transfiguration.

She pulled her Transfiguration textbook from her bag before she settled under the shade of a young tree. She was determined to get off to a head start this term and keep her Transfiguration grade at an O.

Rouge pushed her night black, shoulder length behind her ears before opening up the textbook. Her emerald green eyes scanned the contents before she decided to brush up on Animagi.

She had only begun to read the chapter when she heard the sound of boisterous laughter float up the grounds. She lifted her nose out of her book and turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice. She let out a low groan as he crested the hill.

Ben Knight.

His blond hair reflected the sun perfectly, giving his the appearance of a halo around his head. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with laughter and he and his friends joked around, shoving each other. Rouge couldn't help but stare at his chiselled good looks and seemingly flawless body.

She mentally shook herself and turned back to her book. "Stop thinking of him and looking at him Rouge, he's caused you nothing but trouble," she mentally scolded herself. She was right. Ben had been nothing put a nuisance since the day the sorting hat had called out the house Gryffindor the moment it touched his head..

_Flashback_

_Rouge sat in the carriage by herself as the scarlet engine that was the Hogwarts express meandered its way through the countryside. It had left Platform 9 and ¾ little over and hour ago. She was alone due to the fact she was an only child. Pureblood families often liked to have only children._

_Rouges whole family were in Slytherin, and a few of them had turned out a little… evil. She wanted to make her family proud and be placed in Slytherin, but she didn't want to turn out like her Aunt. A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of her Aunt. _

_Rouge mentally scolded herself before her thoughts could stray into the territory that was called her Aunt. She didn't want to think about that on her first ever train ride to Hogwarts._

_The thought of Hogwarts sent a smile across her face along with a flutter of nervous butterflies through her stomach. What would the castle look like? What would the lessons be like? What would she learn in her first year? Would she be any good at magic? Her parents had told her a little, but refused to delve into too much detail in case they were to ruin the joyous moment._

_The questions swirled around her head as she turned to stare out of the window, wondering if Hogwarts would come into view anytime soon._

_She was too busy wondering and dreaming about the life that would await her at Hogwarts to notice the compartment door slide open. A skinny blond boy walked in and shut it behind him. At the snap of the latch her head turned sharply to the doorway._

_The boy stood there rather awkwardly, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes._

"_Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you… Most of the other carriages have older students in and I didn't want to sit with them…" He shuffled his feet nervously as he looked at her._

_Rouge smiled over to him and gestured to the seat opposite her. "Go ahead."_

_He smiled gratefully as he sank into the seat. "So what is your name?" He asked Rouge._

"_Rouge Hawk, and yourself?"_

"_Ben Knight"_

"_Nice meeting you Ben. Are you from a wizarding family?"_

_Ben nodded over to her. "Yes, the Knight family have been going for generations. What about you?"_

_Rouge nodded also. "Yeah. The Hawk family are very old." She smiled a little over to him. "What house do you think you are going to be in?"_

_Ben grinned at little at her. "Gryffindor. My family have been in Gryffindor for pretty much every generation. How about you?"_

"_I don't know… My family has mainly been in Slytherin… But I don't feel like a Slytherin. Maybe I'll be a Hufflepuff." She chuckled lightly and Ben laughed along with her._

"_Well, at least I'll have one friend when I get up to the castle." He smiled across to her once more before standing up. "I'm going to see if I can find any other first years. See you in the castle." He gave her a small wave before exiting the compartment._

_Rouge smiled after him, thinking that perhaps she would now have a friend and wouldn't be completely alone._

* * *

_As the Sorting hat shouted out Slytherin atop Rouges head, her eyes found Ben in the crowd of first years waiting to be sorted. A scowl was fixed on his face as he looked up at her. And at that moment, Rouge knew her short friendship with Ben was over._

Rouge shook the thoughts of that fateful day from her mind as Ben called out "Look who it is! Rougey!" She looked over as she heard him shout. She hastily shoved her textbook into her bag and stood up. She turned her back on him and tried to hurry off to the castle. Of course he was too quick for her. He jogged infront of her and stopped still, forcing her to a stop. "Stupid Quidditch training…" she thought as she stopped.

"Where you off to Rougey?" he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Away from you Knight." She tried to step around him but he once again stepped into her path.

"Come on Rougey, don't leave so soon, party is just getting started."

"Leave me alone Knight."

"Aww, still sore from the last match of the Quidditch Cup are we?" he said in a babyish tone, knowing it would wind her up.

"Get out of my way Knight." She hissed at him through her gritted teeth.

"Oh, hit a nerve have I?" he grinned around to his friends who all laughed along with him.

She looked up to him, anger and annoyance blazed in her eyes.

"Tell you what, Knight. At 10 tonight, meet me in the astronomy tower with your broom. We'll see who's the best flyer then." With that, she shoved past him and up into the entrance hall of the castle.

I'll show him. I'll deflate his fat, stupid Gryffindork ego," Rouge thought as she made her way down to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

Behind her, the laughter of Ben Knight and his friends rang out across the grounds.

**Yes, I know its short but it's just to get started. I'll try and make the next one longer and I'll try and update soon, but I have a tonne of homework (ugh year 12).**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated this chapter. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up within the next month.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts, Quidditch or anything else written by the great JKR.**

Rouge slowly pulled her broom out from under her bed. She brushed some dust off the handle before staring at the gold letters inscribed along it. Nimbus 2000. She smiled a little as she glanced down the rest of the broom. The length was shiny, despite a few gatherings of dust here and there. The tail was neatly clipped with no stray twigs sticking out.

With a sigh she stood up. She loved her broom, but she knew it would be no match for the likes of Ben Knights Firebolt. Why did he get a Firebolt when she got a second rate broom.

She laid the broom on the bed whilst she hunted through her wardrobe for some more sensible clothes rather than her school robes. She still couldn't fathom why she had challenged Ben to this fly-off. She had been angry at him for mocking her, and she had just blurted it out.

As she pulled on her jeans and a green jumper, the door to her dorm opened. She turned and smiled as she saw her best friend, Melissa, walk in.

"Thought I'd find you here," Melissa commented as she flopped onto her bed with a copy of the latest Witch Weekly in her hands.

"You were looking for me?"

Melissa flicked open the magazine and started flipping through the various gossip articles. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"To stop you doing this stupid thing."

Rouge sighed as she perched herself on the end of Melissa's bed.

"Mel, we've been through this. I can't go back on it now, I'll look like a coward and-"

"And what Rouge!? It can't end well and you know it. You two can't get within 3 metres of each other without setting off in some sort of argument. Several things could happen tonight. You will go up there and he won't turn up because he's dick."

Rouge opened her mouth to interrupt but Mel wouldn't let her get a word in.

"Or, you go up there and he comes up, you argue, hex each other and someone dies. Preferably him. OR, you both turn up, fly around, he kicks your ass because, let's face it, his broom is better than yours."

"Way to go for the vote of confidence Mel. Really made me feel great about going up there."

Mel shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to her magazine. "So my concluding point is, don't go. Let him get caught by old Filch, that'll serve him right.

Rouge rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and pulled her broom up onto her shoulder.

"Mel, I'm going. Get over it."

"Fine, fine. Have fun. If you duel, please do us all a favour and kill him."

Rouge let out a chuckle as she opened the door to the dormitory stairwell. "Okay, if we duel, I kill him. Promise"

"That's my girl!"

Rouge would laugh once more as she descended the stairs to dead to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Ben stepped out of the entrance to the boy's dormitory stairwell, his Firebolt slung over his shoulder. He glanced around at the back to school party that was going on around him. He couldn't help but smile a little. The Gryffindor's threw a party at any reason.

He made his way to the edge of the room before starting to walk around, hoping he wouldn't attract any attention from the party goers.

He had nearly made it to the portrait hole when Cody popped up seemingly from nowhere.

Ben squealed and jumped, nearly knocking over a 5th year. The 5th year gave him a dirty look before continuing on their way.

"Jesus Cody! Would you warn me before you try and scare the living daylights out of me?"

Cody chuckled as he leaned casually up against the wall, conveniently blocking Bens path to the portrait hole.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm going out for a walk."

"With your broom?"

"Yes."

"At 10pm at night?"

"Jeez. Who do you think you are, the FBI?"

"You're going up to meet Rouge aren't you."

"Yes, so?"

"Why?"

"To kick her ass then hand it to her on a plate. Now will you move?" He tried to walk around his best friend, but Cody moved into his way once more.

"Anything else you want Cody?"

"Yes. To tell you you're an idiot." Ben would open his mouth to speak but Cody would just carry on. "Every time you to see each other you yell. You scream. You argue. You fight. You duel. And inevitably, one or both of you ends up in the hospital wing. So all I'm saying is if you want to live stay here and party."

Ben would roll his eyes. "I appreciate your concern Cody, but that's not going to happen. We are going to fly around and race or something, then go back to our respective common rooms. No hexing or yelling. Okay?"

"Fine, but I am not saving you a drink."

Ben laughed as Cody moved out of his way and he exited the common room. "Thanks Cody! Love you!"

"Get out of here you gay!"

Ben chuckled as he left the common room and made his way to the astronomy tower.

* * *

Rouge lent against the barrier around the open area of the Astronomy Tower. She smiled up at the stars glinting in the clear sky, the cool night breeze ruffling her hair. She loved it at the Astronomy Tower. The solitude of the cool tower always helped to clear her head. She liked to go to the tower after a spat with Ben.

She glanced down to her watch with a sigh, 10:20pm. She knew he wasn't going to show. A smile slowly crept across her face at the thought of the gloating power she would have the next day.

She turned to leave the Astronomy Tower but was stopped in her tracks by the looming shadow that had crept up behind her. She squealed in fright and quickly took a step back. The shadow laughed and the frightened squeal turned into a growl of frustration.

"Knight! What the hell are you thinking sneaking up on me?!"

Ben chuckled once more as he leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed smugly over his chest. "Well, if I recall correctly, you challenged me to some sort of flying contest up here, so here I am."

"You didn't need to give me a heart attack!" She turned away from him with an irritated grunt. She glanced up to the sky and took in a deep breath in order to calm herself before she swung her leg over her broom. She kicked the ground hard and soared up into the night sky. Rouge couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as the wind rushed past her face. There was something calming about flying over the grounds in the star lit sky.

Rouge slowly circled the tower twice, looking down to the sigh of Hogwarts illuminated in the half-moon.

After her second circuit around the Astronomy Tower, Ben swung his leg over his own broom and kicked off. The wind ruffled his fair hair as he flew up to join.

Rouge scowled at Ben as he approached her. "You know it's not fair seeing as you have a Firebolt and I have a Nimbus 2000. We both know you will win an outright speed race."

Ben couldn't help the grin that crossed his face. "Very true. How do you propose we make this little contest fair? Not that it will matter, I'll still win."

Rouge ignored his comment as she glanced down to the courtyard below. "A game of Chicken. First to pull out the dive loses."

"Sounds good to-" Before Ben could finish his sentence, Rouge had leant forward into a steep dive, the wind whipping her hair about her back.

Ben swiftly leant forward and pushed the front of his broom down. With the speed of his Firebolt he easily caught up to Rouge. He looked across to her and grinned, but Rouge took no notice. Her gaze was fixed solely on the ground that was rushing up to meet them.

Ben looked to the ground then back to Rouge, a look of concern crossed his face. He shouted over the roar of the wind, "Hawk, pull up, you're gonna get yourself killed" Rouge kept flying.

"Hawk! Pull up!"

She kept flying. Down and down. Faster and faster.

"Hawk!"

She kept going.

"Rouge!"

**Dun dun duuun. Little bit of suspense there at the end. Reviews appreciated. **


End file.
